Discussions
by Ginevra Lyra Potter
Summary: OS! Une discussion mèrefille peut tout changer. Ginny va s'en apercevoir. Et quand elle confesse à Harry qu'elle a peur... Son statut de simple amie change aussi... Ry'Gin'


Coucou tout le monde!

Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas? Bon, voilà, je sais que c'est pas le nouveau chapitre d'une de mes fics entamées mais... Il fallait que je publie cet OS! Il squatte mon PC depuis quelques temps déjà. Il est très étrange. Enfin à mon goût! Peut-être l'utilisation du présent avec la troisième personne, ou les nombreux dialogues. En tout cas ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. C'était censé être drôle du début à la fin et pis... c'est pas comme je veux, voilà! Bref!

Le rating, qui je le rappelle est **M,** n'est pas injustifié! Ce n'est pas poussé mais ce n'est pas pour les jeunes yeux. Si tu n'as pas **au moins 15 ans**... Ne reste pas.

Disclamer: Bien sûr, rien est moi, on se demande c'est à qui alors...

**En ce qui concerne :**

- Moments...: je bloque sur le troisième OS. Mais pas de panique il finira sûrement par sortir

- Je t'ai sauvé...: euh... cette fic ne sera sûrement pas updater aussi souvent que les autres parce que... c'était au départ une fic test! Je ne devais même pas la continuer, sauf si j'avais des tas de reviews. Vu le nombre...

En tout cas je suis désolée pour les nombreux espaces mais je ne sais pas comment les enlever.

Bon ben je vous laisse! On se retrouve à la fin!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-soupir- 

Elle change de position sur sa chaise.

Elle regarde sa mère en train de s'affairer derrière ses fourneaux.

-soupir-

Elle se lève.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre.

-soupir-

Elle se rassoit sur sa chaise.

Elle fixe la pendule au-dessus de la cuisinière.

-soupir-

Elle- « Ginny !! »

Elle se tourne vers sa mère. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu tournes en rond depuis que tu es revenue de Poudlard, il y deux semaines. »

« Rien… Quoi ?! » s'exclame-t-elle sous le regard tu-me-la-fais-pas-à-moi de sa mère.

« Rien, c'est juste que je m'ennuie. »

« Fais tes devoirs » lui dit sa mère… comme toutes les mères.

« D'jà faits »

« Déjà faits ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux que je te les montre ? »

« Non, non c'est bon. Je sais que tu es plus sérieuse que Ron. »

-soupir-

Molly s'installe en face de sa fille et la prend entre quatre'z'yeux.

« Dis-moi tout, ma chérie »

-soupir-

« Arrête de soupirer, la maison va s'écrouler. Alors quel est le garçon qui te fait souffler de la sorte ? »

« Maman !! » Exclamation indignée et légers rougissements.

« Un-zéro pour maman. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse ? J'étais exactement comme ça après avoir rencontrer ton père. » Regard rêveur.

« Maman ici la terre ! Ginny appelle la lune ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc, revenons à nos hippogriffes ! Qui est ce garçon ? »

Grognement. °L'aurait peut-être pas dû la rappeler en fait.°

« Si tu ne veux pas me dire son nom, décris-le-moi. Son année, sa maison, son visage. » Petite pause et regard complice « Son corps ? »

Regard rêveur. Ginny cette fois.

-soupir-

« Il est… Il est… trop canon ! Il est à Gryffondor, il a une année de plus que moi. » Sourire de maman. « Il a les cheveux toujours en pétard. Noir comme les corbeaux. Il se passe toujours la main dedans quand il est nerveux. Et il se les arrache quand il rentre d'un cours de potion avec Snape. Quand il se perd dans ses pensées, il fixe un point et ses yeux vert émeraude deviennent à peine plus sombre (1). Quand il se marre avec ses amis, ses yeux pétillent d'étincelles dorées, alors que quand il fait la gueule, ils lancent des éclairs et ses lèvres se pincent tellement qu'elles en deviennent blanche. Ils les mordillent quand il se fait attraper par un prof. Ses sourires sont… Ils sont… » Ah ! Les sourires d'un garçon, c'est comme la voix, ça fait fondre ! « Les demi-sourires c'est quand il est gêné, ceux qui sont à peine plus franc, ils sont déclenchés par ses meilleurs amis qui se disputent tout le temps et quand il sourit de toute ses dents… Là je suis prête à me jeter sur lui et à crier au monde : « Il est à MOI ! A MOI ! ». Mais le pire c'est quand j'entends sa voix et qu'il n'est même pas dans mon champ de vision. Il m'a fait peur plusieurs fois comme ça. Il s'approche derrière moi silencieusement, et il parle dans mon oreille. Ca me fout des frissons partout et ça me tord le ventre. Il parle avec une voix rauque, plus basse que d'habitude. Il ne l'utilise que dans des ces cas là. Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de gargouiller et de partir en courant. »

-soupir rêveur-

Sourire de maman « Tu es amoureuse ma chérie »

« Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Rien de plus qu'une bonne amitié »

-soupir dépité-

« Ah ? Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Eh bien il… il… il se tend quand il est près de moi. Imperceptiblement pour quelqu'un de normal. Mais moi je l'ai vu. Et je suis sûre qu'il prend cette voix pour se moquer de moi. Il a du voir que je le regardais tout le temps. En même temps, ça fait des lustres que je le regarde. Ca fait des lustres que j'attends quelque chose de lui. Y a jamais rien eu, y aura jamais rien. »

-soupir désespéré- de Molly pour une fois.

« Tu ne t'ai pas demandé, ma chérie, pourquoi Harry adore t'embêter ? Pourquoi il n'utilise cette voix, rauque, je le rappelle, qu'avec toi ? Et qu'il se tend, signe d'une certaine gêne, à chaque fois que tu es là ? »

Ecarquillement d'yeux. « Comment tu sais que c'est Ha… »

°Crois bien que me suis fait avoir là.°

Sourire un-peu-trop-Serpentard-pour-une-ancienne-Gryffondor de sa mère.

« T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des Gryffondor de septième année, brun aux yeux verts, que tu épies « depuis des lustres » ? »

« C'est vrai. Alors c'est quoi la réponse à tes questions ? »

Re-sourire trop Serpentard pour- enfin, je crois qu'on a compris.

« Tu le sauras bientôt ma chérie. Pas plus tard que dans trois jours. »

Trois jours plus tard, donc

« Molly, On y va. On sera là dans quelques minutes. »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Arthur. »

Arrivage de Ginny dans la cuisine.

« Il est parti où, papa, avec Ron ? »

« Aha ! »

« Ok. Je ne demande rien de plus. Bon ben, je monte de ma chambre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard

« Bonjour, Harry mon chéri. »

« Bonjour, Mrs Weasley. »

« Molly. Ca me vieillit encore plus que je ne le suis déjà le Mrs Weasley. »

« D'accord, Mrs W-Molly. »

« Allez viens déjeuner. »

Tout le monde s'assoit autour de la table.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

« Si, il y a Ginny, mais elle a déjà mangé. »

« Ah. » Légèrement déçu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Harry ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu veux voler ? »

« Ouais !! Je vais chercher nos balais. »

« Je t'attends dans le jardin, ok ? »

« Ok ! »

« Tiens j'ai vu Ginny dans les escaliers. Elle était pas au courant que t'étais là. »

« Ah. » déçu carrément.

« On se fait des passes ? »

« Ok. »

Atterrissage et direction maison.

« Au fait, Hermione, elle vient cet été ? »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire. Elle arrive début août. »

« Cool ! On pourra faire des équipes, filles contre garçons. »

« Ouais !! Ca va être trop bien ! »

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

« Oh ! Harry. Désolée de te déranger. Je remonte. »

« NAON ! Euh… je veux dire non. Tu peux rester si tu veux. J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. »

« D'accord. Je peux me mettre là ? »

« Hein ? Ah ouais vas-y »

Fixation du feu, pour les deux.

« Alors, ça va ? Pas trop peur de ta sixième année ? »

« Eh bien je me dis que j'ai pas envie de travailler autant que vous l'avez fait cette année. Elle a pas l'air commode Hermione quand elle prépare les ASPICs »

« Une vraie et fraîche fleur… carnivore. »

Gloussements.

Silence.

« J'ai peur. »

Regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait peur à Ginny la furie ? »

« Gna gna gna ! C'est quoi ce surnom débile? »

« C'est le surnom que je t'ai donné quand je t'ai vu jouer au Quidditch la première fois. »

« Et, combien de personne m'appelle comme ça derrière mon dos, en dehors de toi ? »

« Personne. »

Regard incrédule de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je te critiquais derrière ton dos ou que je t'insultais ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Merci, sympa. »

Regard carrément blessé de Harry.

Sentiment un peu beaucoup quand même honteux. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Harry.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée Harry. Je te fais vraiment confiance c'est juste que… » hésitation puis sourire mutin « je ne pensais pas que tu donnais des surnoms à tout le monde »

Sourire carnassier.

« C'est ça. Fiche-toi de moi. De toute façon je vais me venger ! »

« Ah ouais Monsieur ? Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? »

« Ouais je le crois bien et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Comme ça ! »

…

…

« Non… Pas ça… Pas les chatouilles… Harry, s'il te plaît… »

« Une Gryffondor ne supplie pas son ennemi… Elle le combat fièrement ! »

« M-ma fierté… est au p-placard… Je d-déteste les ch-chatouilles… »

« Raison de plus »

Quelques crises de rire plus tard, allongés sur le dos, devant la cheminée.

« T'es pas morte ? »

« Si ! »

« Ah. Tant pis. Je pensais te proposer une ballade dans les environs demain. »

« C'est vrai ? » °j'ai du mal entendre°

« Oui. »

« Et… mon frère ? »

« Il repasse son permis de transplanage demain. »

« Ah ouiiiii !! J'avais complètement zappé ! »

« Zapper ? Depuis quand tu utilises une expression moldue ?

« Depuis que je suis les cours d'étude des moldus à Poudlard. »

« Ah. »

« … »

« … »

« Au fait, tu m'as pas dit ce qui te faisait peur. »

« C'est… rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Rien ! En tout cas, c'est pas très grave. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Bon je vais me coucher. »

Elle se leva précipitamment. Mais il la retint par le poignet.

« Attends ! Regarde moi ! Dis moi ce qui se passe. Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Ses yeux dans les yeux verts, elle sourit, embarrassée.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois la bonne personne. »

« Ca me concerne ? »

« Oui… Non… Enfin les deux je pense. »

« C'est à quel sujet alors ? »

« La guerre. » Murmure quasiment inaudible.

Harry l'observe. Il a entendu.

Regard térrifié, bien visible dans les yeux bleus.

Il fait alors la seule chose qu'il pense adaptée.

Deux bras la plaquent contre son corps

Crispation.

« La peur n'est pas répréhensible. Si tu as peur vient m'en parler. Que ce soit pour la guerre ou pour tes examens. »

Détente.

Sa tête rousse se pose sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur toi. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

Elle releve la tête et plonge dans son regard, si plein de tendresse et de détermination.

Il se penche un peu en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Regard incrédule.

Pas d'arrêt.

Un baiser tendre et plein d'amour.

Séparation pour reprendre leur souffle.

Leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, ils se sourient.

Deux « je t'aime » murmurés en même temps.

Il la serre encore contre lui.

Plus aucun mouvement pendant un certain temps.

Bâillement.

« On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller se coucher. »

« Non ! » Bâillements encore. « Je suis pas fatiguée. »

« On en reparlera à mon cheval. »

Il la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, la pose sur son lit, lui enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pull.

Il la borde, l'embrasse une dernière fois et s'éloigne mais elle le rattrape par le bras.

« Reste. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère est franchement d'accord. »

« Elle ne dira rien. Reste, s'il te plaît, cette nuit. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesçe.

« D'accord mais je retournerai dans la chambre de Ron au petit matin. »

« Ok. »

Il se met en T-shirt et boxer et s'allonge à côté d'elle.

Elle prend juste le temps d'enlever sa jupe et elle se blottit contre lui.

Il se réveille et voit quelqu'un à coté de la porte.

« Bonjour Harry mon chéri. »

« Mme Weasley ! euh… b-bonjour… euh… je peux vous expliquer… »

« Chut. Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu aimes ma fille ? Oui, alors rends-la heureuse ! Maintenant rendors-toi, il est encore tôt. »

« M-merci… »

« Au fait, je ne dirais rien à mon mari ou à mes fils, mais fait attention quand ils l'apprendront. »

« D'accord. »

« Dormez bien. »

Un regard sur elle.

L'air si fragile, endormie, alors qu'éveillée, elle est aussi vive que le feu.

Il replace une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille.

Elle remue un peu dans son sommeil et passe une jambe autour de sa taille.

Il se décide à se rendormir.

Il passe un de ses bras autour de la taille fine et il pose son autre main ( accrochée à son autre bras ) sur la jambe posée sur sa propre taille.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et repart au pays des rêves.

Deuxième réveil.

Elle le fixe.

Sa petite main se balade dans son dos.

Sous son T-shirt.

Il sourit.

Un retour de caresse sur la cuisse qui entoure toujours sa taille.

Elle sourit à son tour et se rapproche de lui.

Il se penche et l'embrasse.

Baiser tendre et amoureux puis baiser passionné et dévastateur.

« On devrait arrêter là. »

« Harry, je … j'ai … je veux … »

« Non. Je t'aime mais je veux prendre mon temps. On a le temps. »

« Le temps ? Quand ? On est en guerre ! Et… V-Voldemort te court après. Je veux pas te perdre sans… Sans m'être donnée à toi. »

« Ginny… Je te promets qu'on fera un jour l'amour mais… pas maintenant. »

Soupir de Ginny.

Elle se redresse dans le lit et bascule ses jambes en dehors du lit.

Harry est tourné vers elle.

Il veut la prendre par la taille mais elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Il se lève à son tour et va s'habiller dans la chambre de Ron.

Qui n'est pas encore réveillé.

Il descend dans la cuisine et se sert du petit déjeuner qui est sur la table.

« Ginny ? »

« Laisse-moi M'man. »

« Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

« Aller ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ginny ouvre la porte à sa mère.

Et retourne dans son bain.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Molly fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Vous avez bien dormit ensemble non ? »

Rougissements.

« Oui. »

« Et ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu es enfin avec Harry mais tu n'es pas heureuse. »

« Nous sommes ensemble. Nous avons dormit ensemble. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans les bras de l'autre. Nous avons échangé un baiser de 'bon matin' et… »

« Et ? »

« Rien… »

« Rien ? »

« Je… -rougissement et regard vers le plafond- j'ai eut… envie de lui… mais… il n'a pas voulu… »

« Ma chérie… »

Des larmes se mélangent maintenant à l'eau de son bain.

« Je veux juste lui prouver que je l'aime. Il m'a dit qu'on avait le temps… Mais c'est faux ! C'est faux parce qu'il peut mourir demain. Il peut mourir dans deux mois ou bien tout de suite… Je l'aime tellement… »

Molly, fait fi du corps mouillé de sa fille, l'enlace par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire.

« Ma puce… Il t'aime mais… Harry est toujours le petit garçon timide qu'il était en entrant dans le monde sorcier. Il ne veut pas que ce soit précipité entre vous. Laisse-lui le temps d'accepter le fait qu'il aime et qu'il est aimé. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait peur pour toi et qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois impliquer dans tout ça… »

« Mais, je suis déjà impliquer là-dedans. Que je sois avec lui ou pas ne change rien. »

« Je sais mais laisse Harry s'en rendre compte. Le jour où vous pourrez être pleinement ensemble viendra bien assez tôt. Et là tu le remercieras d'avoir attendu. Parce que ce sera vraiment magique. »

« Merci maman. »

« De rien. Mais il faudra que tu aille le voir parce qu'il doit sûrement se sentir coupable pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

Gloussements.

« Comme d'habitude. »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut, Ron. »

« Salut, p'tite sœur. »

« Bon ptit-dèj'. »

« Merci. Tu déjeunes pas ? »

« Non, je vais juste prendre un café. Je n'ai pas très faim. Alors prêt à repasser ton permit de transplanage ? »

« Oui ! La dernière fois je l'ai raté de peu, je pense pouvoir réussir maintenant. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui sans ton grand frère préféré ? »

« Je sais pas. Je vais peut-être aller me balader. »

« Avec Harry ? »

« Je sais pas. »

…

« Au fait tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Je crois qu'il est vers l'étang aux grenouilles. »

« Ok. »

« Bon ben je vais y aller. »

« Bonne chance alors. »

« Merci. »

Près de l'étang aux grenouilles.

Lui, assis, sa tête sur ses genoux repliés, ses bras les entourant.

Elle, à quelques mètres de là.

Un regard bleu océan, fixant le dos, la nuque et les cheveux en bataille.

Des pas silencieux, une petite main sur une épaule carrée.

Un susraut sans pour autant se retourner.

« Je suis désolé, Gin'. Je… »

« Chut. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je… j'ai juste occulté les sentiments que tu pouvais ressentir. »

« Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. J'en avais envie aussi mais… j'ai eu peur. Pour toi, de toi, de ce que tu ressens pour moi, plus exactement. »

« Je sais. N'aie pas peur. J'attendrais le temps que tu voudras. »

« Je… je ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi. Si tu as envie de quelqu'un d'autre, ne reste pas avec moi. Je… »

Un détour pour lui faire face.

Des jambes se déplient sous une injonction.

A califourchon sur lui, un visage dans les mains féminines, un regard dans deux émeraudes.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Et jamais, jamais je ne te quitterais pour une histoire d'attirance. J'attendrais parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être. »

« Merci. »

Des lèvres s'approchent.

Un baiser léger, superficiel.

Approfondi par elle, elle enlace son cou des ses bras et enserre sa taille de ses jambes.

Une main masculine, cette fois, sur la nuque fine et l'autre, plus timide sur le ventre.

Légère séparation.

Sa tête rejetée en arrière sous la caresse hésitante, une gorge offerte aux lèvres voraces du jeune homme.

Il dévore sa gorge, murmurant des 'je t'aime' entre chaque baiser.

Il a une envie folle de découvrir plus de peau sans aller trop loin.

Ginny le regarde et prends la main encore posée sur sa nuque.

Pour la poser sur sa chemise, entre ses deux seins.

Il défit lentement les boutons, déposant de petits baisers à chaques morceaux de peau découverts.

Il voit enfin la poitrine blanche de celle qu'il aime.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Harry… »

La voix, pleine de désir contenu.

Elle sait qu'il n'y aura rien de très poussé mais elle veut que Harry la touche.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Baisers et caresses sur sa poitrine à travers le soutient-gorge bleu nuit.

Des gémissements s'échappent de sa bouche alors qu'elle tente vainement de tirer sur le T-shirt de Harry pour le lui enlever.

Il arrête tous ces gestes et la laisse lui enlever son haut.

Il la rapproche d'elle et l'enlace le plus fort possible.

« Harry… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… Me laisse pas… mon amour… »

Grisé par ses petits gémissements et ses mots pleins de tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué pendant qu'il était plus petit.

Il remonte la jupe de Ginny jusqu'à sa taille et pose ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Jamais… Je serais toujours avec toi… Moi aussi je t'aime… Mon ange déchu… Je t'aime… je t'aime… »

Il s'allonge sur le dos, l'entraînant avec elle, alors qu'elle murmure sans fin son prénom.

Ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine.

Ginny sent le sexe dur de Harry contre le sien.

Soudaine envie de le torturer.

Il perd la tête alors qu'il la sent se frotter contre lui, et il inverse les positions.

Il s'installe entre ses jambes qui s'enroulent tout de suite autour de sa taille, embrasse sa poitrine en même temps qu'il continue les mouvements qu'elle avait commencés.

Le poids du corps de Harry, sa tête dans sa poitrine, leurs sexes se frictionnant, la fait voir des étoiles.

Son corps se crispe et il étouffe son cri dans sa bouche.

Il l'a suivit quelques instants plus tard et s'effondre sur elle.

« Ginny je… »

« Chut. J'ai aimé ça. Et si c'est comme ça pour notre première fois alors je ne t'en voudrais pas d'avoir attendu. »

Il rit.

« Moi aussi j'ai aimé. Je ne t'écrase pas trop ? »

« Non, j'aime la chaleur et le poids de ton corps. Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures. »

« Moi aussi mais je prendrais bien une douche aussi. »

Ginny sourit et l'embrasse.

C'est vrai qu'elle se sent un peu poisseuse.

« On a qu'à se baigner… Et puis on rentrera parce que Ron va sûrement bientôt revenir. »

« D'accord pour la baignade. »

Il se levent et restent debout l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils semblent intimidés malgré ce qui s'est passé avant.

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire.

Elle s'approche.

« Laisse-moi te déshabiller… »

« Ginny… »

« S'il te plaît… Juste ça… »

« D'accord… A une condition… Laisse-moi en faire autant. »

« Ca marche… »

Elle se rapproche encore et pose ses mains sur son torse.

Il pose ses mains sur les siennes et remonte jusqu'à ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

Elle se laisse aller et frissonne quand les deux larges mains se pose sur les agrafes de son soutient-gorge.

Il le défait, fait glisser les bretelles et le laisse tomber par terre.

« Je vais me venger… »

Elle pose ses mains sur le bouton du pantalon, le déafit, baisse la braguette puis le pantalon.

Il pousse son pantalon de ses pieds après avoir enlevé chaussettes et chaussures.

« A mon tour. »

Les mains toujours dans son dos, elles descendent, se posent sur ses fesses, la où il y a la fermeture éclair, et la font glisser.

La jupe tombe.

Elle se recule, se baisse pour enlever ses chaussures.

Il la dévore du regard.

Et sursaute quand elle pose ses mains fraîches sur son boxer.

« Regarde-toi, cochon, tu t'es tout salit. Il faut que tu l'enlèves… »

« Mmh… Ginny arrête ça… »

Elle rit à l'entente de sa supplique.

« D'accord ! »

Elle lui enleve son boxer et il fait de même avec sa culotte.

Les yeux dans les siens, elle prends sa main et le tire jusqu'à l'étang.

Ils entrent dans l'eau.

Et y restent au moins une heure, oubliant par la même occasion que Ron est censé rentrer bientôt.

« Finalement, ma ballade est tombée à l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire. »

« Je suis sûre qu'on aura l'occasion d'en faire avant la fin des vacances. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Il fait quelques brasses et revient vers elle.

Elle vient d'elle-même se couler dans ses bras.

Il la serre contre lui avec un soupir, sentant toutes les courbes de son petit corps contre le sien.

« Je t'aime, Gin'. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. Je »

« Ginny ! Harry ! »

Harry et Ginny se regardent.

« Merde, Ron ! »

Elle se détache de Harry et file droit sur la berge.

Il fait de même et lançe sur leur vêtement un sort de propreté, parce que ça ne le branche pas de remettre un boxer humide.

Ils s'habillent en quatrième vitesse et courent jusqu'au Terrier en se marrant comme des bossus.

Ils arrivent, hilares, devant Ron qui les regarde curieusement.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Non… Enfin… »

« Il se peut que… Harry et moi… »

« Oh ! Vous êtes devenu amis proches ?

« Amis n'est pas le mot qui convient Ron… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Quelle que soit ta réaction je ne changerai pour rien au monde ce fait Ron… »

« Mais quelle situation Harry ? »

« Je sors avec Ginny. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Je… Waouh ! C'est… Waouh ! »

« Si tu te mets sur notre chemin, sache que maman est avec nous. »

« Ginny… Je t'ai presque jeté dans les bras de Harry, ce n'est pas pour vous cracher dessus maintenant ! »

« Merci Ron ! »

« MAIS ! –il se tourne vers Harry- Mais si tu lui le moindre mal… Je te torturerais et je te tuerais, malgré la menace Voldemort. Tu piges ? »

« Ou-Ouais… Je comprends. T'inquiète, je ne lui ferais pas de mal… »

« Je sais. »

Il regarde Ginny rayonner dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui la serre possessivement.

Pas de doute que sa petite sœur préférée sera heureuse avec lui.

Au moins jusqu'au début de la déclaration ouverte de guerre de Voldemort.

« Par contre, je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres frangins. Cinq, ça fait beaucoup quand même. »

Harry pâlit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Mon crétin de frère essaie de te faire peur. Maman est de notre côté, ils ne peuvent rien contre elle. »

« Mais… »

« Je plaisantais Harry. Ils ne diront rien. Mis à part les menaces habituelles. »

« Chouette… ! Je me sens vachement rassuré. »

Les deux frères et sœur éclatent de rire.

Puis Ginny embrasse ses lèvres pincées et il se détend.

Peut-être que malgré tout ce que les Dursley avait bien pu lui dire, il avait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Peut-être que même avec la menace Voldemort, il avait droit d'être heureux.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre. Avec Gin' tout simplement.

* * *

(1) : je devais dire un truc, mais à la fin de ma relecture je savais plus donc, bon... 

Merci de m'avoir lu. En attendant, une chtite review?

Lyra


End file.
